1. Field
This invention concerns a rapid locking and unlocking system for the freedom of movement of a joint with adjustable angular range for braces, which can be used as an aid for joints of the human body such as the knee, the ankle, the elbow or similar.
The system according to the invention was designed and constructed in order to overcome the need, as yet unsolved, of being able to insert and remove the lock of a brace joint in a practical way.
This lock element is intended to lock the angular movement of the brace and consequently of the limb to which it is attached, in order to prevent movements that are undesired and dangerous for the reconstruction of the tissues of the limb, as in the case of post-surgery requiring immobility, for example when the patient has to sit down or stand up and must not put weight on a knee operated on for meniscus problems.
By means of the locking system according to the invention, the brace is locked at 0° in flexion, when the limb is in a non-flexed position, so that the patient's weight load does not worsen the operated limb.
This invention can be applied in the orthopedics industry with particular reference to manufacturers of prostheses and braces.
2. Background Art
As is known, following surgery performed on the legs or arms, it is necessary for the patient on one hand to wear auxiliary equipment, braces or similar, that is to say fixed or mobile equipment that can increase, improve or control the impaired functioning of body parts, and on the other to undergo rehabilitation sessions to restore the limb to ideal conditions.
After surgery involving the ligaments or cartilage membranes, the limb is normally kept in a locked position, at first totally locked and then partially, by means of special orthopedic equipment generally known as braces or knee braces, which are designed to assist and support the weakened joint, absorbing the most intense strains and stresses.
The first exercises recommended are for passive flexion-extension and circumduction: these movements are very useful for stimulating the circulation of the limb and putting the muscular structure to work.
In the last few years, to optimize the initial stage of scarring of the ligament transplant, closed kinetic chain exercises have been widely encouraged since in these exercises both the proximal and the distal ends of the limb are locked.
The equipment currently used in rehabilitation flexion-extension exercises allows passive movement of the joint. This equipment makes it possible to place the limb in a substantially horizontal position, while the body remains in a seated or lying position, and to produce flexion of the limb with a progressive increase of the angle as the rehabilitation sessions proceed.
This traditional equipment normally consists of a frame which presents means of support for the leg or arm, that are held in an extended position, and thrust means or adjustable angular flexion means, with a range of from 0° to 90°, 120° or 140°.
This known equipment is normally equipped with angular adjustment means but not with rapid locking means, which are necessary in order to prevent movements that are undesired and dangerous for the post-surgical reconstruction of the tissues of the limb.
Immobility of the limb is required, for example, when the patient has to sit down or stand up and must not put weight on a knee operated on for meniscus problems, or in other similar conditions, and to date there are no solutions that foresee the insertion or removal of these locks in a simple and rapid way in an adjustable angular range brace.
The only possibility currently available for locking the brace is, therefore, to access the mechanics of the joint for adjusting the angular range. This operation is usually carried out by an orthopedic technician. This operation also requires partial dismantling of the joint (the protection) and the use of appropriate tools for replacement of the lock elements. This operation modifies the R.O.M. limit settings set by the orthopedic technician and this change could cause a different adjustment with possible negative consequences for the rehabilitation.
These operations were also designed to be carried out infrequently. The use of the rapid locking and unlocking of the freedom of movement of an adjustable angular range for braces foresees the easy and independent activation of this locking and unlocking system without it being necessary to use tools or to dismantle parts of the joint.
Document US-A-2004/049140 discloses a locking system fitted on a joint device equipped with means for controlling the range of motions between two rods, the joint comprising a pair of plates connected to each other by rivets and a locking device which comprises a stop connected to a fixed central element.
Document US-A-5938629 discloses a hinge structure having a first and second hinge elements having inner and outer ends with the inner ends being pivotally secured together. One of said hinge elements has a series of ratchet teeth associated therewith.
The other hinge element has a keeper element slidably mounted thereon to engage, and to be disengaged, with the ratchet teeth to cause the hinge elements to be locked and unlocked, respectively, to each other. A cam element on the hinge structure is operatively connected to the keeper element to slidably move the keeper element into or out of engagement with the ratchet teeth.